Electrical supply connectors of such kind are used to couple one or more consumer devices, such as lamps, to a conductor rail, via which electrical energy is supplied and distributed. For this purpose, the electrical supply connector is fastened detachably to the conductor rail. Electrical contact is established by the establishment of an electrical connection between the electrical conductors of the conductor rail and electrical ports of the connector. In addition, the electrical supply connector is fastened to the conductor rail mechanically at regular intervals. An electrical consumer device, such as a lighting apparatus, may be connected via a port arrangement on the electrical supply connector.
A current collector for an electrical conductor rail that comprises a camshaft mechanism for operating attachment fingers and phase contact fingers is known from German Patent No. DE 39 02 695 A1.
German Patent No. DE 22 105 16 discloses a connector for conductor rails in which circular disc segments are used as contact members.
European Patent No. EP 0 241 318 A2 provides for a pivoting actuator in an electrical supply connector, wherein the pivoting actuator may actuate locking elements when moved into an inwardly pivoted position, thereby securing the electrical supply connector mechanically to the conductor rail.
A pivoting component is also provided in an electrical connecting element described in European Patent No. EP 0 074 754 A2. In a starting position, when the pivoting component has been pivoted inward, each of the contact lugs passes through a dedicated opening in the housing in such manner that the contact lugs protrude above the exterior of the housing and are in contact with conductor rail contacts. If the pivoting component is pivoted outward, the contact lugs are retracted into the housing of the connector element with force against biasing force. The connector element may be recessed in the conductor rails or removed therefrom. When the pivoting component is pivoted inward, the contact lugs withdraw from the housing automatically due to the biasing force and, if correct insertion into the conductor rail allows them to pivot completely, close the electrical contacts.
Another electrical supply connector is known from German Patent No. DE 69 303 843 T2. An adjustment device is mounted pivotably on the connector housing, and serves to enable striplike contact arm to be pivoted perpendicularly to the lengthwise direction thereof in such manner that contact tongues can be brought into and out of contact with ladder rails of the conductor rail.
German Patent No. DE 20 2010 004 783 U1 describes an electrical supply connector for fastening a light or spotlight to a U-shaped element. Displaceable actuating elements are arranged on an outer circumferential surface, and serve to move mechanical locking elements and/or electrical contacts from an inwardly pivoted position to an outwardly pivoted position.
German Patent No. DE 2 250 738 A1 discloses a detachable current collector device for a conductor rail with an essentially U-shaped cross section. An actuating lever is pivotable about a change shaft that stands upright on the bottom of a base part and serves to pivot winglike locking elements inwardly and outwardly.